


Up up down down left right left right B A start

by anoneknewmoose



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Characters, Fluff, Podfic Welcome, Schmoop, Touring, challenge: no_tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up up down down left right left right B A start

**Author's Note:**

> For the no_tags challenge; originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/no_tags/35891.html). Many thanks to lovesongwriter for being my canon guru and fictionalaspect for the fantastic beta. ♥ (Title is inspired by the Moldy Peaches' "Anyone Else But You," but aka the [Konami Code](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konami_code).)

_November 18, 2007_

Mikey grabs his bags off the carousel, grateful that for at least once in his life they're the first people off the plane. He claps Gerard on the shoulder and waves to the rest of the guys--none of whom are paying attention--and bolts for the doors. It's not really warm out but Alicia's already out of the car, sitting on the hood and grinning as soon as she spots him. Two weeks overseas, even after a summer together, seems like forever; as soon as Mikey's in reach Alicia tugs him close, tucking a finger in his hoodie pocket and pressing her forehead against his. Her nose ring is cold against his skin, but her breath is warm. She smells like his bodywash.

"Hey baby," she says. She wraps her feet around his calves as she kisses him.

"Hey Alicia," Mikey sighs, sliding his hands around her waist until he can touch the strip of skin above her jeans. They kiss until a traffic cop yells at them and Alicia breaks away with a giggle. Mikey doesn't really give a shit that they're holding up the line but getting home means bed and skin on skin. He squeezes her hips and balances her while she jumps off the car. Within five minutes they have his shit in the trunk, and he's listening to something jazzy on Alicia's iPod while she battles Sunday traffic.

It takes almost an hour to get home. Mikey dozes through most of it, comforted by the sounds of Alicia cursing at people or humming along to sax solos. She manages to find a parking spot less than a block from their place and Mikey yawns to himself as they grab his luggage and trudge up five flights. (It's even more exhausting than he remembers, but Mikey wanted at least the illusion of open space for Alicia.) When he sees their door with Alicia's pinecone wreath on it, he lets out a breath. His shoulders drop a good inch.

Alicia opens the door with a grunt, muttering about the landlord, and Mikey barely gets his laptop bag put down on the hall table before Piglet attacks him.

"Jesus, Pig, the hell's she been feeding you?" Mikey laughs and kicks the door shut, thumping Piglet's side.

"Fuck you, Mikeyway, I'll have you know she's lost three pounds," Alicia says from their bedroom, and Mikey shakes his head down at the dog before he follows his wife. The bed's actually made; Bunny studiously ignores them both from her spot dead center. Alicia's already digging through his stuff, separating clean clothes from dirty better than he ever can, and she points at the bathroom. "Shower, then nap."

Mikey snorts but he strips and tosses the clothes he's been living in over her shoulder, letting his hand drag down her back. He showers quickly as the exhaustion of fourteen hours in airports on top of two weeks of touring settles over him like a lead cloak. He barely bothers to dry off or pull on clean shorts before he stumbles to the bed, where Alicia has the covers turned down. He grabs the extra pillow he sleeps curled around and pulls the comforter up to his ears.

The light turns off and the room goes dim, except for the crack at the bedroom door.

In the space of five breaths, he's out.

 

***

 

Mikey wakes up slowly, taking inventory. It's a habit borne of years of waking up God only knows where, for months on end.

It's darker now the sun's down. Alicia's pressed up behind him, with her arm around his waist and her mouth behind his ear, breathing into the short hairs on his neck. Bunny's curled up on his shoulder with a paw smushing his cheek. He can hear Piglet snoring in her bed across the room. He smiles into his pillow and moves his free hand up to scritch Bunny behind her ears.

"Hey stranger," Alicia says, squeezing his waist. Mikey grins and shrugs Bunny off so he can roll over and kiss his wife. _Wife_. It still boggles his mind sometimes. She's seen him at his worst and still said _I do._

"Morning. Night, whatever," Mikey adds, when she wrinkles her nose at him. He kisses her again, long and lazy, running his hand over her t-shirt to the soft cotton of her panties. He likes to push his fingers just under the elastic, rub over where her skin's so sensitive, right at the tops of her thighs. It makes her giggle and squirm and Mikey's pretty sure he'll never get tired of that.

"Don't start something you're too tired to finish, Way," Alicia says, all mock-stern and pinching his side. Mikey squeaks and pushes her onto her back so he can crawl on top and growl into her neck.

"I slept, I'm at _least_ at seventy-five percent health, thanks," he says. Alicia snickers at him. Before she can make another crack about cancelling his Xbox Live account, Mikey kisses her hard, biting and tugging on her lip just enough to make her gasp and arch against him. She's wearing one of his old band shirts; it's thin enough that it's easy to duck his head and play with her tits, dragging his teeth over the fabric and delicately biting around her areola.

"Jesus, baby," Alicia says, running her hands through his hair to scratch at the base of his skull and pushing him further down. They've got time--six days until family expects them to resurface for turkey and stuffing--but Mikey misses her, misses this, just as much as she does. He goes easily. He doesn't bother to pull the shirt off, just pushes it up under her breasts to kiss down her belly to the band of her panties, where they've left a faint red mark. Her scent's starting to fill the air, heady and thick, but she likes the tease so he pulls her panties off slowly, licking and kissing every inch of skin.

Mikey pauses, then, sucking at the tattoo on her hip while his hands run down her legs and toss away her underwear. He loves her legs, long and lean with scattered ink that he can't see at the moment but traces his fingers over by memory. They're strong, too, and when Alicia loses patience with his teasing she has no qualms about locking her legs over his shoulders and yanking him down. He feels her thighs quiver and he's ready for it, lowering himself down and pressing his face straight into her cunt as soon as her heels dig in.

"Mikey. Mikey, c'mon, fucker," Alicia groans and god, she's so hot and wet that he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. He spreads her with two fingers and presses his tongue flat against her, moaning. She digs her nails into his scalp and he starts licking easily, broad stripes through her folds and over her clit. She lets out a little gasp at the top of every stroke. Her thighs tremble, but Mikey knows that she can go forever like this.

Mikey's okay with that. He plans on spending the next six days making up for every time he fell asleep or went to an interview instead of having phone sex. He also needs to make up for being in Germany on her birthday. (He's thinking about starting with eating her out and ending with her dick in his ass.)

Alicia apparently has a different plan. He's got two fingers moving in and out of her, rubbing her g-spot every time he licks her clit, when she pulls tighter on his hair and grunts, "Up, up, Mikeyway, want your cock, baby."

"Jesus, 'Licia," Mikey says, stretching up to kiss her. She blocks him with a condom (she must've hidden a strip under her pillow, again) and Mikey laughs, shaking his head. "You're spoiled rotten, Simmons."

"Maybe. Get to work," Alicia says. Mikey rolls his eyes and settles back on his heels to rip open the condom and fumble it on. He's never gotten the hang of doing it smoothly, and he gets distracted anyway because Alicia follows him up. Her hands go to his waist and she helps him get his boxers down his thighs, teasing her nails over his balls and stomach while she bites his collarbone.

"Alicia, fuck," Mikey says. He swallows hard, and as soon as he makes sure the condom's on he grabs her waist, pushing her back and pinning her hips down with his. He's never enjoyed stretching out this part, she knows it, and she's already spreading her legs and canting up towards him. He reaches down to position his cock and then he _pushes_ , watching her shudder and arch back from the pressure.

(The first dozen times they'd fucked he'd pull back here, when she made a pained face, get nervous and try to go back to fingering, maybe make her come first. But now he holds steady, feeling like a freeze frame in a movie as they take deep breaths and hold and time slows down around them.)

Then she relaxes and it's like he's falling into her, forever and ever until his hips meet hers and he's kissing her again. They grind against one another in time with their kisses, Alicia's fingers digging into the meat of his back every time he gets her clit _just_ right. Her hand slips over his ribcage and he gasps, choking on his laugh. "Dammit, Alicia, don't _do_ that."

"Shut up, you like it," Alicia says. She smirks at him, curling her fingers to tease at his side with her nails. Mikey hisses; his hips stutter against hers. Alicia giggles that evil giggle of hers, though, and he knows he's doomed the second before she flips them. His dick falls out of her and she _sits_ on it, lazily squirming on top of him while she tickles him.

"God. Fucking _damn_ it, Alicia, you _suck_ ," Mikey says; any minute now Piglet's going to come invite herself to a game of wrestling and that never bodes well for Mikey's chances of getting off. Mikey gives up trying to fight her hands off and presses his thumb between them, rubbing hard and fast over her clit.

"Oh, oh _Jesus_ Mikey." Alicia groans, loudly enough that Mikey bucks under her, and she shifts up just enough to work his cock inside of her so she can ride him again. She's strong enough to meet his thrusts and roll her fingers over her nipples; all he has to do is balance her with a hand on her hip. He keeps his fingers on her clit rubbing in doubletime, and digs his thumb into the mark he left on her tattoo. She's sweating now, making her tattoos shine, and he moans and digs his heels harder into the bed for leverage.

She comes before him this time, crying out and reaching behind herself to grab his knees. He loves that feeling, loves the rippling contractions around his cock and how much richer it is than anything else. She's bending far enough that her hair is brushing the bed but she's still fucking him, tits and hips pointed at the ceiling, and he can _see_ where his dick's spreading her open.

"Look at you, baby, so fucking hot," Mikey says, babbling more and more the closer he gets. "Shit, yeah, just like _that_."

Alicia whines, scratching his knees and squeezing around him when he bottoms out in her. "Missed you, Mikeyway, c'mon, wanna feel you."

Mikey feels overheated, like his skin's buzzing all over and his toes curl tightly into the sheets when the feeling all but spills out, over and out of him like soda out of a glass. His hips jerk undernearth her and Alicia sighs. "Yeah, baby, yeah," she says, like every time. She slows, petting his chest and belly.

Once they've caught their breath, Mikey gently pushes her off, kissing her softly before he goes into the bathroom to trash the condom and get a washrag. He comes back and can feel his cheeks warming at the look in her eyes, watching him walk naked around their bedroom in the moonlight.

"You're embarrassing yourself," Mikey says, crawling into bed and running the rag up her thigh. Alicia makes a soft pleased noise and rolls onto her back to give him room.

"Nah. Not embarrassed," Alicia says. She hums and twitches when he passes over her cunt, still swollen and sensitive, and Mikey licks his lips. She pokes his thigh, smirking, and he sticks his tongue out at her and tosses the washcloth toward the hamper. Alicia makes a face at him. "Seriously? Ugh, Ways."

Mikey grins and stretches out beside her, nuzzling his nose against hers. "You are one now, baby."

Alicia sighs heavily and mutters, "I guess," but her eyes are crinkled and she takes her left hand in his and kisses his wedding band. "Welcome home, Mikeyway."

Bunny jumps on Mikey's pillow and Piglet climbs up afterward, curling behind Alicia's legs. Mikey smiles and kisses her wedding ring. "Yeah."


End file.
